


A small drive

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, this is just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont read if u r easily upset/triggered by rape . This is just a lowkey vent fic and i am gonna cry cuz im wiritng this at like 4am and i want tp scream sksksksPlz for the love of g*d read my other sbitty stories not THIS hell  shit i made during a bad episode of mine lmao
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Michael knew what was gonna happen as his father dragged him away from the other kids. He could feel the angry in William's tight grip and knew he will be beat. 

"Let's go on a small drive",William says,he seemed to calm way down as he looked at Michael.

"..Okey",Michael responded,his father never have done that. It made him anxious and want to hide as William lead him out of the building to the car. 

William didn't say anything until they were on some back road," Do you love me Michael?"he asked,parking into a small field.

"I..yes You're my father",Micheal answered,frowning as William groaned at his answer.

"I love you,I love you so much",William leaned his seat back,"Do you ever fantasize about me..",he ask,sliding his hand onto Michael's thigh and hitting the child lock.

"What do you mean..",Michael struggle to say anything as William crawled over ,onto him.

William licked Michael's lips,slowly. Then made his way down to Michael's neck,softly kissing it. 

"Dad what the hell",Michael says,shoving William away.

William sighed as if Michael was acting without cause,"I've fantasize about us so much,I've imange myself feeling all over your body,and I don't care if I need to use some force. I'll make you all mine,baby boy",he whispered into Michael's ear.

Michael tried to move but,was so much smaller than his father,"dad please",he begged as his father removed his shirt.

William kissed and stripped himself and Michael until they were both in their boxers. Michael was crying and begging him not to. 

William lowered the seat until Michael was laying down,"It'll hurt at first",William says,pulling down Michael's boxers.

Michael whimpered as his body was exposed,his legs were lifted in the air and he could feel his father position himself outside of his entrance. 

"..father please",he tried to beg one more time but,lost his breathe whenever William shoved his whole dicm into him. He let out a scream and closed his eyes ,his father wasn't lying when he said it will hurt.

William slowly pulled in and out of Michael,taking his time and loved seeing his son cry.

He began to thrust harder and faster into Michael. Michael was covering his mouth trying to hide the embarrassing and shameful moans that came from his mouth as his body adjusted to what was happening. 

William was moaning softly as he thrusted into Michael,he moved one of his hands and used it to pull Michael's long black hair. Michael gasped and seemed to cry and moan at the same time. This made William giggle and pull Michael's hair again,getting the same reaction from his kid. 

"Do you like this?Do you want me to slow down baby boy?"William asked,getting a quick nod.

Michael was now panting more than crying as William slowed down and brought the two's sweaty bodies together,keeping at a slow pace.  
He was sitting up now with Michael in his lap,slowly going up and down on his cock."I love you",he says,kissing Michael who gave him a weak kiss back. He moved from Michael's lips to his neck,biting hard into it,which made Michael moan. 

"I dad I think I might c-cum",Michael moaned as he threw his head back and he slowly came all over William's chest. "S-sorry",Michael muttered, looking away ashamed,tears rolling down his face as he realized what just happened.

William just smiled and kissed him,"I'm gonna fuck you every night",he whispered,"Ima make sure you are crying and shivering every night",he kissed Michael again,as he pulled out of him and put each others memebers agasint the other one. 

He began to jack them off at the same time,he was fast and his hand was extra slippery from Michael's cum. Michael body twitched with every single movement,loud moans coming from the kid. "I can't ..think",Michael breathed out,his voice was so small and his face was red and sweaty and he was still crying.

"I love you so fucking much",William says,as he felt himself cum onti himself and Michael,he smiled at the mess he made. "I love you",he whispered as he laid Michael back onto his seat.

He slowly cleaned himself with his tie,he tossed it to Michael after he was done. "Clean yourself up,my love",William says,winking as he put back on his own clothes and moves back into the driver seat.

Michael did as he was told and shivered at William's little wink. He was quick to dress himself.

They arrived back at the pizzeria and didn't really say much. 

"Hi Michael",Elizabth says,as he walked into the building. He didn't respond and just stared."okay fuck you to",she whsipered under her breathe before running off to play with her freinds. 

Michael just grabbed William's hand and followed him around,he didn't feel real and decided to let William do as he pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Sense y'all are giving this book so many likes yall should check out my other stuff on my profile and not just like something i wrote at 4am


	3. 2 :)

It's been years sense that drive and William never stopped he would have Michael join him in his bed or pull him into his office.

Today was nothing new,"Mikey come here",William voice was harsh and Michael sighed.

"What is it?"he asked,turning to his father.

William just smiled,"Come with me to my office".

Michael breathe in and out,he didn't want to go with him but,he did anyways. He was scared of William and didn't want to make him mad. They made their way into the office and William shut the door.Michael watched as William sat down in his chair and patted his lap. 

Michael sighed and put himself onto William's lap,warping his legs around him,kissing him softly. 

"Good boy",William whispered,putting one of his arms Michael,the other through the boy's hair. He kissed Michael on the neck and slowly made his way up to his lips. Each kiss getting more and more rougher. Michael whimpered,small touches like these made Michael feel insane and he hated that. The way his body would react to his father's touch made him feel ashamed and embarrassed.

Michael pulled himself closer to William,"..father",he mutter,his body was already burning from just those small kisses.

William leaned back and took both his arms and pulled Michael's shirt off of him,kissing him again. He pulled off Michael's shorts and unbutton his own shirt.He then leaned Michael agasint his desk and started to undo his pants whenever the door opened.

Henry stood in the door dropping the coffee he was carrying.Michael jumped back a little and quickly scrambled for his shorts.

"What the fuck",Henry sounded angry,but,his fave was filled with shock and disgust."Michael come here for a mintue". 

Michael walked slowly and was looking down as he did so,William was watching them. 

Henry leaned down and whispered into Michael's ear,"does he make you do this?"he asked.

Michael nodded his head,he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. Henry nodded back and stepped fully into the room,he slammed the door causing the two others to jump. "William stand up",he commanded,his voice was powerful and William did as he was told.

Henry walked up to him grabbed him by the collar and face slammed William. Then shooved him into his desk,grabbing one his arms and twisitng it behind his back,then using his other hand to slam his face into the desk.

He coutine for a short bit,William nose was bleeding and looked like he lost a tooth. Henry grabbed him by the collar again and threw him on the ground kicking him in the side,a loud crack coming from it. "Henry..",William voice was weak . Henry just kicked him again,this time in the face. A very sickening crack came from it and William covered his own face crying out in pain.

"If I catch you with your hands on Michael or any other kids again,I will kill you",Henry says,turning to Michael,"do you want to stay at my place?I can get your little brother and sister too",Henry offered .

Michael nodded his head,thanking him as thry left William sobbing in the ground .


End file.
